


Tangled Up with You

by quiet_cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And that will never stop being funny to me, But Galra characters have Galra traits, Coran is the horse, Hunk is the main guy from the tavern, I make Klaizap flirt with Zarkon, If you don't get that joke leave, Its Tangled, King Shiro, Lance gets stabbed, Lance is Flynn, Lance isn't as bad as he seems, Lance's thief name is Tailor Sharpshooter, Let Keith be happy, M/M, Pidge is a parrot, Queen Allura, So if nothing else you should be here for that, Tangled AU, Temporary Character Death, Yes they sing!!!, You know what happens!, Zarkon is mother gothel, blood mention, everyone is human, it's cute i promise, just read it, keith is rapunzel, pidge swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_cat/pseuds/quiet_cat
Summary: "Who are you? And how did you find me?" The man repeats, moving closer.Tailor clears his throat, "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say... Hi."The man looks startled as Tailor pulls his best flirt face, "What?""How you doing? My names Tailor Sharpshooter. How's your day going?""I-" Keith huffs and brings the frying pan closer to Tailor's face, "Who else knows my location, Tailor Sharpshooter?""Alright, blondie-""Keith.""Gesundheit." Tailor smirks, "Look, I was in a situation. Running through the forest, I came across your tower, and- oh! Oh no! Where is my satchel?!"Now it's Keith's turn to smirk, "I've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it."Tailor arches a brow and looks around, "It's in that pot, isn't it?"Admittedly, he wasn't prepared for the frying pan this time either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for the singing~!

Lance leans forward, peering down at the excited faces looking up at him. "So you want to hear a story?"

"Yes!" The children chorus, nearly squealing with glee. 

Lance smiles, glad he can still enthrall his audience, "Okay. I'll tell you a story. A very special story. This is the story of how I died."

The children's faces grow serious and they whisper among themselves, confused. 

"Don't worry." Lance promises, "This is actually a very fun story, and the truth is, it's not even mine. This is the story of a boy, named Keith. And it starts, with the sun."

The smiles are back, and the children settle down. Lance thinks he can hear a familiar sigh behind him, but it sounds fond, so he grins and continues, "Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. It was found by an old man. You might want to remember him, he's kind of important."

There are some soft giggles about that, but Lance gives them his serious face and presses on, "Well, centuries passed and a hop, skip and a boat ride away grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. And the queen? She was about to have a baby. But she got sick, really sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower."

The children are leaning in close now, worried about what's going to happen to the queen, Lance is quiet for a moment then says, loudly, "Ah!" The children squeal and he smiles, "Remember how I told you that old man would be important? You see, instead of sharing the suns gift, this man, Father Zarkon, hoarded the flowers power and used it to keep himself young for hundreds of years! And all he had to do, was sing a special song;

' _Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine_.'

Alright. You get the gist. He sings to it, he turns young. Creepy."

The children laugh again, at ease now that Lance has both scared and teased them, "The search parties find the flower, and its magic healed the queen. A healthy baby boy, a prince, was born, with beautiful golden hair. I'll give you a hint, that's Keith. To celebrate his birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended."

Lance makes sure his expression is serious, "Zarkon broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that, gone!"

The children gasp, some of them are holding hands, Lance pushes his fingers through his hair and sits down, "The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the prince. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Zarkon raised the prince as his own. Zarkon had found his new magic flower, but this time he was determined to keep it hidden."

Lance can hear shuffling behind him, and he knows that his most important audience member is there, so he takes a deep breath, and gets serious about telling the story right, the true way it happened, "But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on his birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky. In hope that one day, their lost prince would return..."

 

* * *

 

Pidge flies out the window, and dives into the pot of multicolored flowers, careful to hide within the biggest blooms so that her feathers are not visible. It is times like these that her small size actually comes in handy. Her tiny chest heaves as she tries to quiet her breaths.

"Ha!" Keith throws open the shutters and looks around with narrowed eyes, before sighing, "Well... I guess Pidge isn't hiding out here."

Pidge titters softly as she watches him walk away, the fool. Suddenly, something wraps around Pidge's foot and pulls her, forcefully, from the flowers.

"Gotcha!" Keith smirks. 

"Bullshit!" Pidge squawks.

Keith just laughs at the parrot, "That's 22 for me. How about 23 out of 45?"

Pidge knows that Keith has a competitive steak a mile long, she mimics the huff Keith is so fond of. 

"Okay. Well, what do you want to do?"

Pidge's feathers ruffle gleefully, "Lets go outside."

"Yeah. I don't think so." Keith sits on the window ledge and swings his legs over. Pidge steps onto his knee, the best glare a parrot can manage on her face, "I like it in here, and so do you."

Pidge pecks Keith's thigh, hard, her glare firmly in place.

"Ow!" Keith shouts, rubbing his thigh, "Come on, Pidge. It's not so bad." Keith gathers Pidge in his hands and swings back over into the tower. He gently nudges Pidge onto her perch before jumping up and grabbing onto the lowest rafter. Keith swings himself from rafter to rafter until he's close enough to the lever for the top most windows of the tower. Keith gathers up a loop of his, ridiculously, long golden hair and swings with a practiced precision, catching the lever and yanking so the windows open and sunlight pours into the room. 

Carefully, Keith swings himself back down the the floor, and grabs a broom, he glances at the clock and sighs before he starts to sweep, " _Seven AM, the usual morning lineup, start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean. Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up. Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15_."

Pidge whistles along with him from her perch and he can't help but smile as he makes his way over to his book shelf, " _And so I'll read a book_ ," Keith grabs the book on engineering, then eyes a few others on physics and astronomy before grabbing them as well, " _Or maybe two or three. I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery. I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically... Just wonder when will my life begin_?" 

A little melancholy has slipped into his tone, so Keith forces a smile back onto his face, " _Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking. Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_." 

Pidge huffs when he mentions chess, one of the very few games that the parrot has never been very good at. 

" _Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making. Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb. Sew Pidge a dress._ " Pidge squawks indignantly, outraged that Keith could even suggest such a thing. Though he tries not to, he can't help but laugh.

" _And I'll reread the books, if I have time to spare. I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere. And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair. Stuck in the same place I've always been_..." Keith frowns a little, " _And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' when will my life begin_?" 

Keith drifts to the window and leans against the sill, looking up at the sky, " _And tomorrow night, the lights will appear... Just like they do on my birthday each year. What is it like out there where they glow_?"

Keith turns from the window and looks up at his painting, a stunning representation of the lights, a sight he can't ever forget, etched firmly in his memory. Keith climbs up onto the ledge to get closer to the image, and gently presses his finger tips against the painting version of himself, so close to to his only dream, before whispering softly, " _Now that I'm older, Father might just let me go._ "

 

* * *

 

The trio slides down the roof, and jumps at the last moment to land on top of the roof of the turret on the castle beside the building they came from. A tall, lanky man leads the two buff and sharper looking men behind him. The leader appears younger than the other two, barely twenty years old, with dark flawless skin and bright cerulean eyes. The other men are large, rough, and dangerous looking. Unlike the first they have anger in their strange yellow eyes, they aren't afraid to do whatever necessary to get what they want. 

The first man leads them around the turret roof, carefully, his back pressing against the shingles, arms out to keep his balance steady. He jumps from the turret to another part of the roof, and from there he jumps again, looking cat-like and elegant in his movements. The others are not as graceful, but can follow the path he lays out for them without too many issues.

In a few short minutes they make their way across the roof, to the section that they have been searching for. Despite their success, the first man moves to the edge of the roof, holds the arching stone of the castle and peers out, the entire kingdom spread out before him, "Wow. I could get used to a view like this."

"Tailor." One of the other members of the trio snaps, "Come on."

"Hold on, Sendak." Tailor holds up a hand, his short brown hair flowing in the breeze, "Yup. I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle."

"We do this job," Haxus growls, grabbing onto Tailor's shirt collar and hauling him over to the open sky light, "You can buy your own castle."

After strapping in, Tailor is lowered into the sky light by Sendak and Haxus. He's not sure how much he trusts the two of them to hold him, but he knows they want the treasure pretty badly, so he's willing to take his chances here. 

Grabbing the crown is easy. None of the guards are positioned in a way to see him coming from the sky light. Why would they be? No one should be able to get up onto the roof. Tailor is a good planner though. He has to be, or else he would never have survived this long. 

One of the guards sneezes. Tailor sighs dramatically, "Ugh. Hay fever?"

The guy glances over his shoulder and sees him, hanging there, he smiles, totally unaware of what he's seeing, "Yeah."

The guard turns back around and by the time he realizes what has happened, Sendak and Haxus are pulling him through the sky light.

"What? Wait! Hey! Wait!"

The trio makes it out of the city surprisingly quickly, they're across the bridge and they haven't even got a tail yet. Tailor laughs loudly, the feeling of victory pooling inside him, "Can't you guys picture me in a castle of my own? Because I certainly can! Oh, all the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning. Gentlemen, this is a very big day!" 

 

* * *

 

"This is it." Keith takes a deep breath and gently rubs his finger tips against the top of Pidge's head, "I'm finally going to ask him."

"Keith!" A voice calls out distantly.

Keith smiles, "He's here! Don't let him see you."

"Whatever." Pidge responds, but she still flies up toward her hiding spot in the rafters. 

"Keith!" Zarkon calls out again, "I'm not getting any younger down here."

"Coming, father!" Keith runs to the window and throws his hair over the specially designed hook before tossing it down toward the forest floor. Keith winces a bit as he feels weight get added on to it, but the hook helps take some of his burden. With a grunt, Keith pulls his hair, like one would a rope, until his father reaches the window of the tower and can step inside. Keith is out of breath when he greets him, "Hi. Welcome home, father."

"Ugh! How you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting." Zarkon pats his head gently.

"Oh." Keith smiles, still winded, "It's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long." Zarkon laughs and walks past Keith, further into the tower, "Oh, I'm just teasing."

Keith forces out a laugh, "Alright. So, father, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day-"

"Keith," Zarkon interrupts, "Look in the mirror. You know what I see?"

Keith shakes his head, glancing from his own reflection to his fathers taller one.

"I see a strong, confident, handsome young man." Keith smiles a little, about to respond when, "Oh look, you're here too." Zarkon laughs, and it sounds a little cruel, even to Keith, "I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously."

"Uh. Okay. So father, as I was saying tomorrow is-"

Zarkon frowns, examining his face closely in the mirror, "Keith, your father is feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me? Then we'll talk."

"Oh!" Keith perks up at the suggestion, "Of course, father." He quickly runs off and grabs his fathers favorite chair before hauling it toward the fire place. Keith sets it down, and runs off to grab the small stool he usually sits on. He gently pushes his father into the chair before dashing off again and grabbing the hair brush that he keeps nearby for such occasions. Keith then sits on the stool, drops an armful of hair on his fathers lap, and hands him the brush.

" _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_." Keith is singing so fast the words are nearly mixing together. 

"Wait!" His father sounds both angry and surprised.

Keith doesn't slow down, " _Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine_."

Zarkon sputters once Keith has finished, "Keith-"

"So father, earlier I was saying tomorrow is a pretty big day and you didn't really respond so I'm just going to tell you. It's my birthday!" Keith smiles widely at his father. 

"No. No. Can't be. I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays." Keith laughs, because his father must be joking, "They're kind of an annual thing! Look... Father, I'm turning 18 and I wanted to ask, what I really want for this birthday... Actually what I've wanted for quite a few birthdays now..."

Zarkon groans, "Keith, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah blah blah blah. It's very annoying." At Keith's startled face Zarkon continues, "I'm just teasing, you're adorable. I love you."

Zarkon gets up and walks away from Keith, toward the other side of the tower. Keith deflates, glancing down at the floor before a sharp whistle catches his attention. He looks up to see Pidge, waving a wing at him, urging him to press on. Keith tightens his hands into fists, "I want to see the floating lights!"

Zarkon laughs, though it sounds tight and choked, "What?"

"I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights." Keith stands up and moves the curtains hiding his latest art piece, revealing the work to his father. 

"Oh. You mean the stars."

"That's the thing!" The excitement is back in Keith's voice, and he points to another of his art works, higher up the wall, "I've charted stars, and they are always constant. But these? They appear every year on my birthday, father. Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like... They're meant for me."

"That's a little self centered don't you think?" Zarkon's tone is teasing but there is a seriousness in his eyes.

Keith squares his jaw and continues, "I need to see them, father. Not just from my window, in person. I have to know what they are."

"You want to go outside?" Zarkon shuts the window, sealing off the sunlight, "Keith, look at you, as fragile as a flower."

Keith frowns, prepared to argue, when Zarkon continues, " _Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower_."

Keith sighs, his fathers words flashing through his mind, "I know but..."

Zarkon runs a hand through Keith's hair, and when he speaks, it seems more to the golden locks than to Keith himself, " _That's right, to keep you safe and sound. I guess I always knew this day was coming... I knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet!_ "

"But-" Keith attempts to speak.

"Shh!" Its sharp and harsh, " _Trust me, pet. Father knows best_."

The last of the sunlight leaves the tower as Zarkon closes the top most windows with a careful hit on the wall. Keith quickly lights a match in the darkness. 

" _Father knows best, listen to your father, it's a scary world out there_."

Keith barely stops himself from shrieking as his father appears from the darkness beside him.

" _Father knows best, one way or another, something will go wrong, I swear. Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes. The plague_!"

The fear his father has put into him lights up his receptors, "No!"

"Yes!" Zarkon replies, his grin sharp.

Keith shakes his head, forcing himself to focus on what he really wants here, "But-"

Zarkon laughs, and smacks Keith with the mop for his demonstration, " _Also large bugs!_ "

Keith groans as he hits the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

" _Men with pointy teeth, and stop, no more, you'll just upset me_!"

Despite himself, the fear is curling into his stomach, and he's losing his ability to think rationally. Keith wraps his arms around himself, curled up tightly, even his hair is wrapped around him protectively. 

Zarkon reaches down and grabs Keith's hand, pulling him up into a standing position, " _Father's right here, father will protect you._ " Keith can't help but wrap his arms around Zarkon tightly. Zarkon pats his head gently then he's gone, out of Keith's grasp too easily, " _Darling, here's what I suggest; skip the drama, stay with your fathaaaa, father knows best_."

Keith swallows and moves over to the mirror his father is standing beside, " _Father knows best, take it from your papa, on your own, you won't survive_."

Keith wants to argue, but before he can, Zarkon is pointing things out about him, " _Sloppy, under-dressed, immature, clumsy! Please, they'll eat you up alive. Gullible, naive, positively grubby. Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague_."

" _Plus, I believe, gettin' kinda chubby_." Keith sucks in a breath, more hurt by what his father has pointed out than he wants to let on. He doesn't think he even knows what to say, so he keeps his mouth shut as Zarkon holds his arms out for Keith, and he can't help himself but go to his father and hug him tightly. His father pats his hair gently and continues, " _I'm just saying 'cause I love you. Father understands, fathers here to help you! All I have is one request_ ; Keith?"

"Yes?" His voice is smaller than he imagined it would be, than it ever could be.

Zarkon's expression and tone are serious, even deadly, "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

Keith looks down to keep the tears from falling, "Yes, father."

Zarkon smiles, "I love you very much."

"I love you more." Despite it all, the words are true.

Zarkon lets go of Keith and smiles again, but this smile is dangerous, "I love you most. _Don't forget it, you'll regret it, father knows best_."

Zarkon heads over to the window and Keith looks down at the ground, pain tightening it's grip on his heart. Keith knows his father is leaving again, so he slowly loops his hair around the hook to let him down. 

"Keith! I'll see you in a bit, flower!"

"I'll be here." Keith's response is a whisper, and he leans down against the window sill, staring out at the forest. Keith wonders why his face is wet if the sky is clear. 

 

* * *

 

Stuck onto a tree is a poster. It reads, 'WANTED: Dead or Alive. Tailor Sharpshooter (Thief)'. The poster is stamped with the royal seal and has a drawing of Tailor, though admittedly, the drawing doesn't look exactly like the man that they are searching for. Below that poster is another, similarly inscribed, for Sendak and Haxus. Their pictures are much more realistic, and actually are well done. 

The trio runs past this particular tree. Tailor can't help but stop and pull the poster of himself down, "Oh no, no, no, no, no! This is bad! This is very bad! This is really bad!" Tailor turns the picture toward the other two men, "They just can't get my nose right! Look at that thing!"

"Who cares?" Sendak groans. 

"Well it's easy for you to say! You guys look amazing!" Tailor gestures to their wanted poster.

At that same moment, on the ridge above them, the cavalry appears. The trio takes off running into the woods. They run until they find themselves stuck at the bottom of small ravine. "Okay, okay! Give me a boost and I'll pull you up."

Sendak and Haxus look at one another, and Haxus speaks, "Give us the satchel first."

"Huh?!" Tailor gasps, "I just! You don't trust me? After all we've been through?" Sendak and Haxus have stony, serious expressions, and Tailor clutches his chest, "Ouch."

Tailor hands over the bag and then they quickly make a human ladder to boost him up over the ravine wall. Tailor climbs up no problem, and he glances back down once he reaches the top. It's Haxus who speaks, "Now help us up, pretty boy."

"Sorry," Tailor smirks, waving the satchel at them, "My hands are full." 

"What?" Haxus gasps, checking his belt, and realizing that it is indeed in Tailors hands. "Tailor!"

Tailor laughs brightly and runs away as fast as he can, unfortunately, he runs into the path of the castle cavalry. He can hear the man in charge tell the others to retrieve the satchel at any cost. He slides under a large tree root, just in time for the arrows that fly from the soldiers crossbows to miss him. Tailor gasps and runs as fast as he can, taking sharp turns and making jumps that he knows horses can't follow. 

The commander and his horse seem to make it through, and Tailor curses under his breath. Ahead of him he sees a vine, with a smirk, he grabs it and swings his body around, knocking the commander off the horse and landing squarely on its back. Tailor laughs loudly and urges the horse forward. 

Only the horse has different plans, it seems. He stops suddenly and turns to glare at Tailor. Tailor glares back, "Come on, flea bag! Forward!"

The horse lunges after the satchel and Tailor can't help but wonder how the hell this is his life, "No! Stop it! Give me that! It's mine!"

In their tussle, the two of them get too close to the edge of a cliff, without even realizing it, and they both fly off the edge. Tailor screams, thrown off the horse (at least he has the satchel) and continuously chants the words ' _why me?_ ' in this head. 

Somehow he lands on a large pile of thick bushes, he can feel bruises forming, but nothing is broken, and he's alive. Tailor laughs hysterically, "Ha! Take that karma!"

Then he hears the horse shriek, and he knows that it survived too. Tailor spares a moment to wonder what they feed those damn things before hiding and allowing the horse to pass him. 

Once the horse has gone, he moves from behind his rock hiding place and leans against the stone behind him, only there is no stone there. He grunts, and the horse neighs loudly. Tailor moves the greenery aside, ducks inside, and holds his breath as the horse passes by a second time. 

He continues down the path and comes to a clearing. There's a water fall on the far side, which empties into a gently flowing river, the sun shines here beautifully, illuminating the mountains, but the most exquisite thing, is the tower in the middle of the large clearing. It is huge and looks ancient, made entirely from stone, so tall it appears to be part of the sky. 

"Wow." Tailor breathes, it seems a good place to hide out for now, and he makes his way towards it. Once he's at the tower he realizes there's no way to get in at the bottom. Tailor frowns, and glances up, there's an open window... So all he has to do is scale the building. He can do that any day. Tailor pulls two arrows from his bag and uses them as anchors to climb up the tower walls. 

When he finally gets to the top, he swings himself inside the window then quickly shuts it tightly. Tailor leans against the wall and breathes deeply, finally aware of just how winded he actually is from this whole ordeal. He laughs softly and opens the satchel, peeking inside at his treasure, "Alone at last." 

Keith smacks him on the back of the head with a frying pan before he ever gets the chance to know how wrong that statement is.

 

* * *

 

The man falls with a loud smack, and Keith sprints to the other side of the room, where he hides behind a chair. After a few moments, he looks out at the man on the floor, but he isn't moving at all. Keith frowns a little and slowly moves back toward the man, the frying pan still clutched in his hand. 

The stranger is wearing dark blue trousers and grey boots, his shirt is this same grey color and he has on a green jacket. The collar of the jacket is popped slightly, Keith thinks it's an attempt to make his face look sharper, but all it really does is emphasize how young he actually is. Keith bites his lip softly and uses the handle of the frying pan to pull back the strangers lip, but his teeth aren't sharp and pointed like Zarkon has always taught Keith to expect. 

Keith relaxes a little and reaches a hand down to gently brush the strangers hair from his face, Keith can't help the surprised gasp that comes from his mouth. The man is very good looking, or what Keith has always imagined someone who is attractive would look like. Now that he's unconscious he doesn't seem quite so frightening, too. His face is smooth and soft looking, Keith almost wants to touch him again. He about to reach out when the strangers eyes open suddenly. 

Keith panics and hits him with the frying pan again. 

Keith groans when he realizes that the guy is really out this time. Now he has to do something with him, because if his father comes back and he's just laying around, there's definitely going to be problems. 

Keith hauls him over to the armoire, surprised by how heavy he is. Once he gets him inside he pushes a chair up against the door handles so he can't get out. 

"Okay, okay. I have a person in my closet." Keith laughs, "I have a person in my closet! Too weak to handle myself out there, huh father? Well! Tell that to my frying pan!" Keith swings the cooking vessel, but manages to hit himself in the head with it. 

Pidge cackles from above him, "Idiot!"

Keith groans and rubs his head, about to reply when something catches his eye. He frowns and turns, the bag the stranger was carrying when he entered the tower is on the ground, open. Keith can see something inside, it's shining brightly. 

He pulls it out of the satchel and inspects it. It's a golden circle of jewels, the gem stones are massive. Most of them are clear, but the accenting colors are a deep red. Keith frowns and sticks his arm through the circle, but it's much too big to be a bracelet. 

"The fuck?" Pidge questions.

Keith arches a brow at her, and she responds with a disappointed shake of her head. Keith rolls his eyes and holds the object in both of his hands again, then turns toward the mirror. Slowly, he reaches up and sets it on his head, it fits perfectly and it looks like... Well it looks like it- 

"Keith!" Keith gasps, pulling the object from his head and hiding both it and the bag in a pot under the table, "Let down your hair!"

"Coming, father!"

"I have a big surprise!"

"I do too!" Keith laughs awkwardly. 

"Oh I bet my surprise is bigger!"

Keith glances over at the armoire, and mumbles, "I seriously doubt it."

Once Zarkon reaches the window he grins, "I brought back parsnips! I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner. Your favorite, surprise!"

"Oh." It's not his favorite but Keith isn't about to correct him, "Well, father, there's something I want to tell you!"

Zarkon sighs, and hangs up his coat, "You do know I hate leaving after a fight, especially after I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

Keith feels his confidence waver, but pushes through, "Right. I've been thinking a lot about what you said."

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars." Zarkon doesn't say it as nicely as Keith knows he's trying to.

"Floating lights," Keith corrects, "And yes. I'm leading up to that."

"Because, I really thought we dropped the issue, son." Zarkon's body language is stiff. 

Keith drifts closer to the armoire, reaches out for the doors, "No, father. I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there."

"Oh, I _know_ you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there." Zarkon finally turns to look at Keith. 

Keith swallows and works up his courage, "But if you just-"

"Keith, were done talking about this."

"Trust me, I know what I'm-"

"Keith." The tone is warning, angry. 

"Oh, come on!"

"Enough about the lights, Keith!" Zarkon roars, "You are not leaving this tower! Ever!"

Keith's hand drops from the chair holding the armoire closed, the rest of his body is frozen in place. He feels terrified, hurt, and foolish. 

Zarkon sighs and leans back against the counter, "Great. Now I'm the bad guy!"

Keith looks up at the painting he did today, of the lights he so desperately wants to see, then back at the door to his closet. His father will never let him go, so long as his father is here he never can go. An idea flashes in his mind, one that Keith knows he'll be punished for, but only if he gets caught. Keith swallows and says, softly, moving to block the closet from his fathers view, "All I was going to say, father, is that I know what I want for my birthday now."

"And what is that?"

"New paint." Keith makes his voice pleading, "The paint made from the white shells you once brought me?" 

"That is a very long trip, Keith." Zarkon finally looks over at him, and Keith feels himself shrink a little under his scrutiny, "Almost three days time."

"I just thought it was a better idea than the..." It pains Keith to say it, but he forces it out, "Stars."

Zarkon sighs, but he smiles a little, "Okay, Keith. Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

Keith smiles back as Zarkon comes over to him. Keith hugs his father, "I know I'm safe as long as I'm here." 

Zarkon smiles and goes to pack his things. Keith packs him a basket of food that will travel well. Once everything is prepared, they meet at the window. It's Zarkon who speaks, "I'll be back in three days time. I love you very much."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

Keith waves as his father leaves the clearing, then quickly runs to the armoire and opens it. The stranger falls out, directly onto his face. Keith winces in sympathy, and edges closer to him. "Hm..."

 

* * *

 

Tailor wakes up to a sharp stab to his cheek, "Ow! What was-"

He looks down and sees that he's bound to a chair by something that definitely isn't rope. It's soft against his exposed skin, and golden as the sun. Tailor struggles against it and follows the trail of golden strands up to a rafter that is engulfed in shadow, "Is this... Is this hair?"

"Struggling is pointless!"

"Huh?"

The person leaps to the ground in a series of practiced jumps, and Tailor would be impressed if he wasn't so weirded out. They're still blanketed in darkness, and though they have the upper hand, they sound a little frightened when they speak, "I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you."

"What?" Tailor is definitely confused now. 

Slowly the person steps into the light. It's a boy, his legs are wrapped in the tightest black fabric that Tailor has ever seen. Tailor didn't even know that men's legs could look that curvy, and they're strong. His tunic is made of thin dark purple material, short sleeved, and it hangs off both of his shoulders. Tailor can see his collar bones, and even his chest bones, but the guy is not skinny. He's wiry muscle, he has obvious biceps and when he takes another step closer the shirt flutters closer to his skin and Tailor realizes he has defined abdominal muscles as well. His face is sharp angles, killer cheek bones and wide purple-blue eyes. Tailor surprises himself by the fact that he isn't surprised that all this golden hair is from this guy. It's not the best color for him, Tailor thinks he'd be hotter as a brunette, but frankly, this stranger is the most attractive man Tailor has ever seen. 

"Who are you?" He says, hefting up a frying pan that Tailor didn't even notice until now, "And how did you find me?"

A strangled sound comes out of Tailor's mouth. Inside, he cringes at how uncool he must look. 

"Who are you? And how did you find me?" The man repeats, moving closer.

Tailor clears his throat, "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say... Hi."

The man looks startled as Tailor pulls his best flirt face, "What?"

"How you doing? My names Tailor Sharpshooter. How's your day going?"

"I-" Keith huffs and brings the frying pan closer to Tailor's face, "Who else knows my location, Tailor Sharpshooter?"

"Alright, blondie-"

"Keith."

"Gesundheit." Tailor smirks, "Look, I was in a situation. Running through the forest, I came across your tower, and- oh! Oh no! Where is my satchel?!"

Now it's Keith's turn to smirk, "I've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it."

Tailor arches a brow and looks around, "It's in that pot, isn't it?"

Admittedly, he wasn't prepared for the frying pan this time either. 

 

* * *

  

When the sharp peck wakes him up this time, he turns and sees a small parrot on his shoulder, he shakes his body, "Will you stop that?"

Pidge flies off and over to Keith, where she rests on his shoulder. The man smirks, "Now its hidden where you'll never find it. So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it? Sell it?!"

"What?" Tailor yells. "No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair, is to get out of it!"

"Wait. You don't want my hair?"

"Why on Earth would I want your hair?" Tailor is starting to wonder if this guy is even sane, "Look. I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story."

"You're telling the truth?" Keith points the frying pan at Tailor's face.

"Yes!"

Pidge flies from Keith's shoulder to the edge of the frying pan and stares in Tailors eyes, then looks back at Keith and nods. The two of them then back away from Tailor and over to the opposite side of the tower. 

"I know I need someone to take me!"

Pidge huffs a breath, "Not lying."

"I think he's telling the truth too. He doesn't have fangs."

Pidge gives him her best disapproving look, and Keith knows she is trying to convey that he could still be evil. 

"Well what choice do I have?"

Keith turns back around, "Alright, Tailor Sharpshooter. I'm willing to offer you a deal."

"Deal?!"

"Look this way." 

Keith pulls the chair with his hair, but instead of simply turning, the chair spins and falls, Tailor lands on his face, "Ugh!"

"Do you know what these are?"

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the prince?" His voice is slightly messed up from how squished his face is. 

"Lanterns!" Keith breathes, glancing back at his painting, "I knew they weren't stars! Well tomorrow evening they will light the night sky. You will act as my guide, take me to the lanterns, return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

Tailor laughs and twists sharply, getting the chair up on one side, "Unfortunately, no can do. The kingdom and I aren't exactly simpatico at the moment so I won't be taking you anywhere."

Pidge speaks from her place on Keith's shoulder, "Hurt the bitch."

"What the-"

"Listen here, Tailor Sharpshooter. Something brought you here. Call it what you will, fate, destiny..."

"A horse." Tailor deadpans. 

"So I have made the decision to trust you."

Tailor shook his head, "A horrible decision really."

"But trust me when I tell you this." Keith yanks the chair closer and suddenly the two of them are eye to eye, "You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel."

Tailor clears his throat, "Let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise."

Tailor narrows his eyes. 

"When I promise something, I never, ever, break that promise."

Tailor arches a brow then sighs, "Alright, listen, I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder."

Keith is about to question him when Tailor looks down, then back up. His eyebrows are furrowed slightly, his cerulean eyes are nearly burning with some unspoken emotion, and his lips are pressed together tightly like he's about to say something. 

Keith doesn't waver. 

Tailor holds the expression, "This is kind of an off day for me, this doesn't normally happen. Fine! I'll take you to see the lanterns!"

"Really?" Keith grins, letting go of the chair in his excitement, which leaves Tailor to face plant again. "Oops."

"You broke my smolder." Tailor groans from the ground. 

 

* * *

  

Tailor is already working on climbing down the tower, "You coming, blondie?"

Keith looks down at the ground and takes a deep breath. His frying pan is tucked under his arm, hair already looped through the hook, he is ready to go but he's still scared. " _Look at the world, so close and I'm half way to it. Look at it all, so big do I even dare_?"

Keith turns around and looks at his painting, chewing softly on his bottom lip, " _Look at me, here at last! I just have to do it. Should I? No... Here I go_."

Keith takes a deep breath the tosses himself over the edge. He can't help the laugh that escapes him as he falls, but before he hits the ground he stops himself, panic clawing its way back into his chest. He calls upon the strength he knows he has and slowly lowers his bare feet to the ground. The grass is soft and lush against his skin, and he laughs again, " _The grass, the dirt, just like I dreamed they'd be. Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me_."

Keith runs over to the small river, he's always wanted to be close to it and now, well, now he dips his feet into the stream, " _For like the first time, ever, I'm completely free_."

Keith notices Pidge flying happily beside him. She hardly ever leaves the tower, and his chest hurts in a pleasant way knowing that she is already happier here. Keith runs, picking up speed, as he heads toward the exit of the clearing, " _I can go running, racing, dancing, and chasing. Leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding, splashing, reeling, and finally feeling like now is when my life begins_."

Keith grins, "I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I did this!" The smile instantly melts off his face, "Oh god. I can't believe I did this. Father would be so furious."

Keith shakes his head and goes over to where the stream leaves his clearing, he can hear Tailor behind him now, "That's okay. What he doesn't know won't kill him, right?"

Keith drops to the ground by the water, "Oh god! This would kill him!" 

Tailor groans behind him and Keith gets his shit together before running off towards a hill a little ways away. He runs down it and kicks over a massive pile of leaves. Keith laughs loudly, "Hey, this is pretty fun!"

He stops to rest against a tree, and reality spirals back down on him, "I am a horrible son. I have to go back."

Keith then sees another hill, coated in sunlight, he can't stop himself from running toward it and cartwheeling down it. He feels totally bizarre, his hair flowing behind him as his body rushes down the hill, "I am never going back!"

When he reaches the bottom Keith can't help but curl in on himself, "I am a despicable human being."

Keith is near tears when Tailor sits down beside him. The man clears his throat, "You know, I couldn't help but notice you seem a little... At war with yourself here."

"What?" Keith questions, looking over at Tailor.

Their eyes meet briefly and Tailor stands, "I'm only picking up bits and pieces. Over protective father, forbidden road trip, I mean, this is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up! A little rebellion, a little adventure, that's good! Healthy even!" 

Pidge lands on Tailors shoulder and he brushes her off, to which she squawks at him loudly for. Keith smiles a little bit, "Really?"

"Definitely! You're way over thinking this, trust me. Does your father deserve it? No. Will this break his heart and crush his soul? Of course! But you just got to do it!"

Keith can feel his eyes widening, "Break his heart?"

"In half."

"Crush his soul?"

Tailor squeezes a berry for emphasis, "Like a grape."

"He would be heart broken. You're right."

"I am, aren't I?" Tailor presses a hand to his chest, "Oh no. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm letting you out of the deal."

"What?"

"That's right!" Tailor grabs Keith's frying pan and somehow manages to grab Pidge from the air too. He ignores her angry cursing, "But don't thank me. Let's just turn around and get you home!" Tailor hands him the frying pan and sets Pidge on his shoulder, "I get back my satchel, you get back a father, son relationship based on mutual trust and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends."

"No!" Keith shakes him off, finally coming to his senses, "I am seeing those lanterns."

"Oh come on! What is it gonna take for me to get my satchel back?"

Keith levels the frying pan with Tailors face, "I will use this."

The sound of something snapping in the forest echoes towards them, and Keith jumps onto Tailors back without even thinking about it, "Is it ruffians? Thugs?! Have they come for me?"

Out of the bush pops a small rabbit and Tailor arches a brow, "Stay calm. It can probably smell fear." 

Keith laughs and lets go of Tailor, dropping back down to the forest floor, "Sorry. I guess I'm just a little bit jumpy."

Tailor smiles a little, adjusting his jacket, "Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs though."

"Yeah." Keith smiles in response, "That'd probably be best."

Tailor frowns for a moment, then smiles again as an idea strikes him, "Hey, are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch!"

"Where?"

"Oh don't you worry. You'll know it when you smell it!" Tailor pulls Keith along behind him by the frying pan.

 

* * *

  

The palace horse, named Coran, comes upon a tree to which a poster sticks to. Coran is quite intelligent, even among horses, but unfortunately he still can not read. However, the picture looks similar to the man that he is searching for, the man who had taken the satchel and had escaped earlier this morning. Coran remembers his rider saying that they needed to get the satchel back at all costs. 

Coran reaches a hoof up and presses it to the nose on the drawing, and his eyes narrow dangerously, yes! That is the man who stole from the palace. The artist obviously just didn't get his nose right. 

Coran grabs the page with his mouth and chews it to pieces before spitting it out at the ground. Once he finds the man who stole from his palace, he'll do the same. 

Coran can hear someone approaching from the forest, so he hides behind a rock formation. Once they get close enough, Coran jumps out and neighs loudly at them. 

The man yells, but he isn't the one that Coran is looking for, so the horse huffs and flips his orange hair. 

"A palace horse." The man rolls his eyes, then gasps, realizing what he's looking at, "Where's your rider? Keith. Keith!" 

The man turns around and runs back the way he came, leaving a confused Coran in the dust. 

He runs back into the clearing where the tower stands tall, up towards the side of it and yells out, "Keith! Let down your hair! Keith!"

There is no answer and he panics, moving around the tower, toward the door that is hidden by bricks. He quickly starts pulling them out, not caring where they fall as he dismantles the wall he built. He gets through the door and up the steps of the tower. He roughly pushes the tile hiding this secret passage up and enters the main room. Everything is dark inside and he looks around, alert and terrified. 

"Keith! Son!" 

Zarkon pulls back the blankets on the beds, throws open closet doors, but finds nothing. He yanks open the curtains, as if light will change the facts in front of him. However, nothing changes, Keith isn't here. 

Zarkon clutches at his head, his breathing hard. He's about to lose it when the light from the window catches on something and gleams in his face. He looks over and sees something sparkling from beneath the bottom step. Zarkon moves over to it and lifts the wood panel, pulls out the bag that's hidden there. 

With a frown he reaches in and grabs the shining object within. It's a crown, it's the _princes crown_. Zarkon drops the object as if it's burnt his skin. 

He searches through the rest of the bag and finds a flyer, a wanted poster to be precise, sees the image of Tailor Sharpshooter. Zarkon's lip curls and he goes to the night stand in his room, where he extracts a long, wicked blade. He'll find the man who dared take his prize away, and when he does, he won't show any mercy. 

 

* * *

  

"I know it's around here somewhere... Ha! There it is!" Tailor grins and turns Keith toward the building, "The Snuggly Duckling. A very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor now do we?"

Keith narrows his eyes at Tailor, "Well... I actually do like ducklings."

"Yay!" Tailor smiles. Then he throws open the door, "Your finest table please!"

Keith can't help his gasp. The place is full of the exact kind of people he was afraid would be out here in the world. They look like the ruffians and thugs that his father has always warned him about. They have hooks for hands, they're huge and buff, covered in spikes and armor. One guy has the largest cross bow Keith has ever seen (well it's the first he's seen in person) and even though he doesn't look threatening he knows you need serious power to use those things. Keith holds his frying pan in front of him. It's not much of a weapon, but it's something. 

"You smell that?" Tailor grins, pushing Keith inside, "Take a deep breath through the nose. What are you getting? Because to me it's part bad man smell, and the other part is really bad man smell! I don't know why, but overall it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?"

Keith screams as one of the men touch his hair. He pulls it into his arms and runs as far as he can away from the guy. 

"That a lot of hair." He notes. 

Tailor laughs, "He's growing it out. Is that blood in your mustache? Goldie, look at this! Good sir that's a lot of blood!"

Keith bumps into a man as he's backing up. The guy growls at him and Keith holds the frying pan in his direction. Tailor smiles, "You don't look so good, blondie. Maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably better off. This is a five star joint after all." 

Tailor starts pulling Keith back towards the door, still prattling on, "If you can't handle this place maybe you should be back in your tower."

The door slams closed right as they're about to reach it, and Keith jumps a foot into the air. The man who shut it is holding a wanted poster, "Is this you?"

Tailor frowns and moves his finger, revealing a horrible attempt at drawing his nose, "Now they're just being mean!"

"Oh, it's him, alright." The guy with the cross bow smirks, stepping in closer to Tailor. "Someone go find some guards." He grabs Tailors jacket and hauls him in close, Keith gets pulled along too as he's still clinging to Tailor, "That reward is going to buy me a new bow."

Another man grabs Tailor from his grasp, "No. I could use the money!"

"What about me?! I'm broke!" Cries another, grabbing Tailor. 

The men start arguing among each other, all fighting and pulling on some part of Tailor, attempting to get the upper hand, "Hey!" Tailor cries, "Guys, we can work this out!"

"Leave him alone!" Keith yells, smacking the men closest to him with his frying pan, "Give me back my guide!" 

"Hey, please! Not the nose!" 

The big guy is about to punch Tailor, and Keith loops his hair around a branch that has come into the roof of the building. He yanks it back hard and then lets it go. The branch snaps down and hits the guy on the head sharply, "Put him down!" Everyone freezes then they turn toward Keith, who huffs, "Okay. I don't know where I am and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?!" 

The man pulls out his cross bow and stalks toward Keith, who is already regretting his outburst as he backs as far as he can against the bar. "I had a dream once." He sighs in Keith's face, then he shoots his cross bow, nearly hitting the man in the corner who instantly starts playing his accordion, " _I'm malicious, mean and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy, and violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest. But despite my evil look, and my temper, and my bow_..."

The man smiles, his face softening, and Keith realizes that he was right earlier, this guy isn't that scary at all. 

He vaults himself over the counter and starts wiping together ingredients faster than Keith can follow, " _I've always yearned to be a gourmet chef, can'tcha see me in the kitchen preparing dishes? Chopping and cooking glamorous meals?_ " The smile on his face widens, " _Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer vegetable medley_."

He sets the, frankly, beautiful looking dish in front of Keith, who claps in appreciation, and continues, "Thank you! _'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!_ "

" _He's got a dream!_ " The other people in the tavern are joining in now, and Keith turns around to see, " _He's got a dream!_ "

" _See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem_!" The apparent chef speaks again, " _Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers! Like everybody else, I've got a dream_!"

Another man plucks Keith from the bar stool, he's much scarier looking than any of the other people in the tavern, serious and sharp, but when he opens his mouth Keith smiles, " _I've got scars and lumps and bruises, plus something here that oozes, and let's not even mention my complexion_." He sighs dramatically, " _But despite my yellow eyes, and my purple hair, and my nose... I really want to make a love connection_!"

Keith laughs softly as the man hands him a flower, " _Can't you see me with a special someone? Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? Though I'm one disgusting blighter I'm a lover, not a fighter_!"

He comes back over and gently pokes Keith's cheek, "' _Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream_!"

" _He's got a dream_!" The others cheer.

" _I've got a dream_!" He laughs back.

" _He's got a dream_!"

" _And I know one day romance will reign supreme_!" His smile doesn't do much to help his face, but it's nice all the same, " _Though my face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it dreaming. Like everybody else I've got a dream_!"

" _Ulaz would like to quit and be a florist_ ," the first man gestures to another, who quickly puts together a bouquet for Keith to admire.

" _Antok does interior design_ ," Offers the man who dreams of romance.

The first laughs, " _Kolivan is into mime_!"

" _Rolo's piano skills are sublime_!" They point to the man playing at the piano.

" _Shay knits, Nyma sews, Rax does little puppet shows, and Lotor collects ceramic unicorns_!" The pair announce together, gesturing to each individual as they go. 

After a brief moment, the first man goes over to Tailor, "What about you?"

"I'm sorry, me?" Tailor laughs, hanging from the hook where they left him. 

"What's your dream? I'm Thace by the way, this guy here is Hunk." Thace questions, lifting him and setting him back onto the ground. 

"No, no, no. Sorry, boys" Tailor pats Hunk and Thace's arms, "I don't sing."

In a flash, they all have a sword pointed directly at Tailor's face, so he decides to cut his losses and just sing along, " _I have dreams, like you, no, really! Just much less touchy-feely they mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny_!"

Tailor snatches a unicorn figurine out of Lotor's hand and brings it over to a small pile of sand, or dirt, on the counter, " _On an island that I own! Tanned and rested and alone, surrounded by enormous piles of money_!"

" _I've got a dream_!" Keith announces.

" _He's got a dream_!" The whole tavern yells back.

" _I've got a dream_!"

" _He's got a dream_!"

Keith is smiling wider than he thinks he ever has in his life, " _I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam! And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream_!"

The people in the tavern laugh, " _He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream! So our difference ain't really that extreme! We're one big team_!"

" _Call us brutal_ ," Hunk grins, elbowing Thace beside him.

" _Sick_ ," Thace points out.

" _Sadistic!_ "

" _And grotesquely optimistic!_ "

They both laugh, "' _Cause way down deep inside, we've got a dream_!"

Keith joins in with them, the whole building full of their voices, " _Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream!_ "

They all collapse into laughter, but in a spilt second the moment is gone. The man who went for the guards bursts through the door, "I found the guards!"

Tailor grabs Keith's wrist and yanks him behind the bar counter, swearing under his breath. 

"Where's Sharpshooter? Where is he?" The commander growls, stepping into the tavern, "I know he's in here somewhere. Find him! Turn the place upside down if you have to!"

Tailor peeks over the bar just as the guards haul Sendak and Haxus into the building. He curses again and drops back down. He has no idea how they're going to get out of this one. 

Hunk rests a hand on his shoulder. Tailor turns to him and he glances toward the other side of the bar. They follow him over, and he pulls a lever to open a secret passage way. "Go," Hunk smiles, "Live your dream."

"I will." Tailor grins.

Hunk glares at him, "Your dream stinks. I was talking to him."

"Thanks for everything." Keith smiles, and hugs him before he can lose the nerve. Hunk softens and pats his back gently. Keith lets go then crawls after Tailor into the tunnel. 

 

* * *

  

"I believe this is the man you are looking for!" Lotor holds up Klaizap. 

The tiny man grins and holds out his hands, "You got me."

The commander just narrows his eyes at them, and after a moment another solider descends the stairs, calling out to him, "Sir, there's no sign of Sharpshooter."

Suddenly a neigh fills the room and the palace horse, Coran, bursts through the tavern door.

"Coran!" The commander gasps in surprise. 

Coran puts his nose to the ground and sniffs the floor, follows the scent to the bar.  He neighs and points a hoof at the lever. 

However, the commander doesn't seem to understand. Coran huffs and shakes his head, then pushes down on the lever, opening up the passageway. "A passage! Come on, men, lets go. You! Make sure those boys don't get away."

The sole guard left in charge of Sendak and Haxus swallows tightly, pointing his spear at the two of them. Sendak rolls his eyes and smacks his head against the guards, who instantly hits the ground. 

Sendak props the spear up with his foot, and they use it to cut through their bonds. Haxus smirks, "I know where that goes. We'll play it safe, go get the crown."

Klaizap stumbles from the tavern, where he runs into Zarkon. Zarkon has been watching for long enough now to know that Keith left the tower of his own accord, and he is furious. 

"Oh!" Klaizap grins, "Someone get me a glass, because I found me a tall drink of water."

Zarkon laughs, pretends to be flustered, "Oh stop it, you."

Klaizap is about to continue when Zarkon surges forward, pressing the point of the blade against his throat and growling, "Where does that tunnel let out?"

"Knife." Klaizap whimpers. 

 

* * *

  

"Well, I've gotta say, I didn't know you had that in you back there." Tailor admits, hefting the lantern up so they can see better, "That was actually... Impressive."

"I know!" Keith exclaims, then clears his throat and says more calmly, "I know."

Tailor can't help but smile at Keith.

"So..." Keith speeds up a little so he's beside Tailor, "Tailor, where you from?"

"Oh no, blondie. I don't do backstory." Tailor shakes his head, "However, I am becoming very interested in yours. Now I know I'm not allowed to mention the hair."

"Nope."

"Or the father."

"No."

"Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the flying rat." Tailor admits. 

"Fuck you!" Pidge spits at the same time as Keith corrects, "Parrot."

"Whatever. Here's my question though. If you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?"

Keith freezes, then glances at Pidge on his shoulder, "Ah, well..."

Before he can answer a small rock falls from the ceiling and hits his head. Keith frowns and the floor starts to shake, "Uh, Tailor?" Behind them the passage lights up and the guards that were at the tavern earlier appear, "Tailor!"

"Run!" Tailor pushes Keith in front of him, hastily collecting his hair and shoving it into his arms, "Run!"

They take off together down the dark passage, running in the darkness as Tailor has dropped the lantern in their haste. After a few moments light illuminates the tunnel, and they realize they're close to the end. Together they burst from the passage and onto the edge of a small cliff, just beside a massive dam. 

Tailor pushes Keith toward a ladder he sees hanging from the edge, if they can get down it fast enough...

Sendak and Haxus burst from another passage at the bottom of the ravine. Keith gasps, "Who is that?"

"They don't like me!"

The guards finally make it out of the passage behind them, and Keith yells again, "Who is that?!"

"They don't like me either."

Amazingly, behind the guards, appears Coran the palace horse. "Who is-"

"Lets just assume that everyone here doesn't like me!"

Keith groans and hands his frying pan to Tailor, "Here!" Keith then tosses his hair towards a beam hanging from the channel they use to divert water from the dam, once he's sure the loop is strong enough to hold him, he runs and jumps, swinging his body across the gap and to the other side of the chasm. Keith lands perfectly on the rocky out cropping on the other side. 

Tailor grins at him, but a laugh from behind him forces him to turn around. The commander smirks, "I've waited a long time for this."

Tailor looks at the frying pan in his hand, then at the swords in the hands of the guards. He swallows tightly and when the commander swings for him, he ducks before bringing the frying pan up and striking the man in the face with it. Even though he's wearing a helmet, the pan is heavy and knocks it off, and the commander spins before crumpling to the ground. 

Tailor pares the next guards sword, before smacking him in the head as well. Somehow, Tailor manages to hit all the guards, blocking their swords with the pan any time they get close. When the last guard falls, he laughs triumphantly, "Wow! Oh man, I gotta get me one of these!"

The sound of a sword being drawn captures his attention, and he turns to see that the horse has a sword in its teeth. Tailor raises a brow, but hefts the frying pan up. The horse lunges toward him, and Tailor ducks, barely managing to avoid the blade. The horse fights insanely, maybe because he's a horse. Tailor scrambles around, all he can do it knock the sword aside, there's no way for him to get the upper hand. Tailor calls out to Keith, "You should know this is the strangest thing I've ever done!"

In his distraction, the horse knocks the pan from his hand, and it falls down toward the bottom of the ravine. They both watch it fall, then Tailor turns back to the animal and smiles sheepishly, putting up his hands, "Hey, best two out of three?"

"Tailor!" Keith yells, tossing his hair. It wraps around the hand that Tailor has up. 

Tailor smirks, and grips it tightly, saluting the horse as he steps off the side of the out cropping and swings down toward the ravine floor. He's pretty amazed that Keith has managed to make a rope swing with his hair like this, and that he's strong enough to swing him along. 

"Tailor, look out!"

Tailor comes back to reality and realizes that Sendak and Haxus are just below him. He scrambles higher up Keith's hair and yells as they narrowly miss him with their swords. "Ha! You should see your faces!" Tailor laughs loudly, "You look ridiculous!"

With his last exclamation he slams into the side of the channel, groaning loudly at the pain in his stomach. Keith winces in sympathy, but before he can call out, the horse has knocked down one of the support beams to the dam and is making its way across to the part of the cliff Keith is on. 

"Come on, blondie!" Tailor calls, holding tightly to the end of his hair, "Jump!"

Keith doesn't hesitate, doesn't have time to. He runs and jumps off the edge of the out cropping. Tailor is holding onto his hair tightly, and Keith swings under the channel, his feet gently brush the water there and he lands almost gracefully. Keith turns around to see Sendak and Haxus running his way. He grabs his hair and sprints in the opposite direction, toward the mouth of what he assumes is the way out of this place. 

Tailor watches Keith run before sliding his way down the channel. The water drizzle is thick enough, of the wood is slimy enough, that he slides down quickly and with little effort. Tailor vaults himself over the edge, and the bottom part of the channel falls apart. He tucks his body in and rolls as he hits the ground. Once he's sure he's clear, Tailor jumps up, scoops the rest of Keith's hair into his arms, and runs beside him. They're so close to freedom, they can make it out!

Just then, the dam gives way and water starts rushing into the ravine. Tailor can hear Keith scream beside him, and he also hears Sendak and Haxus pick up the pace behind them. Unfortunately for his former thieving buddies, they're too close to the water, and they get swept away. 

"Come on!" Tailor urges, they're so close, "We can make it!"

The water takes down an unstable rock formation just behind them, and their path is engulfed in shadows. They both run even faster, because now, if they don't make it, they'll definitely be crushed. 

Somehow they duck into the entrance of the tunnel just in time. It's pitch black inside, and the way in instantly seals off as the rock falls in front of it. Water still quickly begins to fill the cavern, however, and in that moment, they realize this isn't a tunnel, it doesn't go anywhere. 

Tailor panics and starts pulling at the rock wall, Keith is hitting it with the frying pan that has somehow made it in here with them. Tailor takes a breath and dives into the water, searching below, hoping to find a break in the rocks there. He comes up for a breath and then dives again, and again, and again. 

Tailor comes back up and slams his body against the wall, but it doesn't budge. Keith's parrot is here too, he's just now realizing, and it's screaming swear words at the both of them. Tailor reaches up toward the ceiling and finds he can get his hand between two rocks. He grips one of them and pulls it as hard as he can, but his hand is wet, so it slides off. Tailor hisses in pain as it cuts deeply into his hand and blood flows quickly from the wound. 

Tailor shakes his head, the pain clearing his thoughts, and dives back under the water again, there has to be something!

When he resurfaces, Keith is still trying to move rocks, hitting them with the frying pan as hard as he can. Tailor shakes his head, gasping for breath, "It's no use! I can't see anything!"

Keith breathes heavily beside him, then dives down into the water. Tailor panics and goes after him, pulling him back up quickly, before he can hit his head or hurt himself down there. 

"Hey! There's no point!" Tailor gently brushes the wet strands of hair from Keith's face, struggling to see him in the darkness, "It's pitch black down there."

Keith backs against the rock wall and Tailor leans up beside him, both of them are breathing heavily, and water is still filling up the cavern. Keith presses a hand to his face, "This is all my fault. He was right. I never should have done this."

Keith sucks in a breath and Tailor knows that he must be crying. He wants to say something, but nothing comes out. 

"I'm so-" Keith breathes deep, "I'm so sorry, Tailor."

He sighs softly, "Lance."

"What?" Keith sniffles.

"My real name is Lance McClain." Lance finally admits, "Someone might as well know."

Keith smiles a little bit, and admits his own secret, "I have magic hair that glows when I sing."

"What?" Lance nearly shrieks.

Keith blinks then grins, "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" The water is rising, so he pushes the words out as quickly as he can, " _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine-_ "

They both suck in a breath as the water covers their heads. It's pitch black, but after a moment, Keith's hair does begin to glow, and the entire cavern is lit with its light. Lance shrieks again, then covers his mouth so he doesn't lose any more precious oxygen. 

Keith's hair is being pulled toward some rocks, like there's a current there. Lance and Keith share a look, and they swim toward it and begin digging the rocks away. 

Amazingly, they clear the rocks and a passage opens up, Keith's hair isn't glowing anymore, so as they spiral in the darkness, lungs aching for breath, they have no idea where they'll come out. 

The two of them slam against another rock wall, but this one must be weak because their combined weight easily knocks it down, and they both spill out into a river. Lance and Keith drag themselves to the edge of the water, coughing and spluttering. 

After a few moments Keith laughs, a bit hysterically, "We made it!"

"His hair glows!" Lance smacks his head against the ground, still shocked. 

"We're alive!" Keith laughs again and pulls himself from the river, running toward the forest, "We're alive!"

"I didn't see that coming." Lance pushes a hand through his hair and looks at the soaking wet parrot beside him, "His hair actually glows."

Pidge huffs at him but nods, shaking her feathers. 

"Lance." 

"Why does his hair glow?!" Lance yells at Pidge, still freaking out.

"Lance!"

"What!?" Lance finally looks over at where Keith is attempting to get the water from his hair and clothing. 

"It doesn't just glow."

Lance looks down at Pidge, who is looking awfully smug for a parrot, then he looks back up at Keith, "Why is she smiling at me?"

 

* * *

  

Zarkon waits at the end of where the tunnel lets out, not knowing any of what just transpired. He can hear people coming up toward the hatch, and he pulls out his blade, his mouth set in a grim line. 

Only it isn't Tailor and Keith that come from the hatch. It's two other men, and Zarkon has seen them on wanted posters too. 

Coughing, the first growls, "I'll kill him, Sendak. I'll kill that Sharpshooter!"

"We'll cut him off at the kingdom, Haxus." Sendak replies, coughing as well, "Get back the crown. Come on."

Zarkon smirks, and steps out of the shadows, carefully hiding his knife, "Boys. Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment."

When Zarkon holds up the satchel, the two of them rush to pull out their swords. Zarkon just laughs and tosses the bag to them, "Oh. No need for that."

They scuffle as they try to open the bag, but when they finally do, they see the crown is still inside, and they grin at one another. Zarkon sighs, "Well, if that's all you desire then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth one thousand crowns, it would have made you rich beyond belief, and that's not even the best part!" Zarkon shrugs then turns around, "Oh well! Enjoy your crown!"

Sendak narrows his eyes but steps closer, "And what's the best part?" 

Zarkon turns around, his smile sharp and deadly, "It comes with revenge on Tailor Sharpshooter."

Sendak and Haxus grin at one another, and Zarkon knows he has them. 

 

* * *

  

A fire is burning brightly as Keith gently wraps his hair around Lance's hand. Lance is frowning, "So you're being rather cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand."

Lance winces and Keith bites his lip, "Sorry. Just, don't freak out, okay?"

Lance looks down at his hand, then back up at Keith. His expression already reads freaked out. Keith sighs softly, " _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_."

Lance watches as Keith's hair lights up, follows the light until it reaches where it's wrapped gently around his hand. " _Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design, save what has been lost_."

Lance glances away and Pidge whistles sharply, gesturing with her wing for him to look back. Lance does, glancing first at Keith's face, illuminated by his hair, then back down at his hand, " _Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine_."

Keith stops singing and looks up at Lance from beneath his eye lashes. Lance takes a breath and slowly unwraps the hair from his hand. The injury is gone, not even a scar is left, his hand is perfect and smooth like it never even happened. 

"Aaah." Lance breathes quietly, he can feel the shock building, and he opens his mouth to scream-

"Please don't freak out!" Keith whisper-shouts at him. 

"Aaaaah- I'm not freaking out! Why would I be freaking out? Are you freaking out? No I'm just very interested in your hair and the magically qualities it possesses." Lance wraps his arms around his middle, rocking slightly, aware he's speaking much too quickly, "How long has it been doing that exactly?"

"Uh," Keith laughs softly, "Forever, I guess? My father says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves."

Keith pulls his hair back to reveal a previously hidden shorter strand of dark hair, "But, once its cut, it turns black and loses its power."

Lance relaxes a little, and leans closer to Keith.

"A gift like that..." Keith sighs, "It has to be protected. That's why father never let me- That's why I never left..."

Lance moves a little closer, "You never left that tower?" Keith looks over at him, and his expression is so sad, Lance can feel his heart breaking, "And you're still going to go back?"

"No!" Keith replies, then he frowns, "Yes. I don't know. It's complicated." Pidge lands gently on Keith's shoulder and nuzzles in against his neck. He covers his face with his hands and lets her rest there. 

After a few moments Keith pushes his hands up through his hair and sighs, his lips twitching into a smile, "So, Lance McClain, huh?"

Lance snorts out a laugh, "Yeah, well, I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Lance McClain. It's a little bit of a... Well it's a little bit of a downer."

Keith scoots closer to Lance and smiles at him, urging him to tell the story. 

Lance laughs softly, "There was this book! A book I used to read every night to all the younger kids, The Adventures of the Tailor! Sharpshooter, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies either, not that he would brag about it, of course."

"Was he a thief too?" Keith questions.

"Well, no. Actually he had enough money to do anything he wanted to do. He could go anywhere he wanted to go!" Lance's face falls a little, "And for a kid with nothing? I don't know, it just seemed like the better option."

Keith laughs softly, and Lance turns to him, gently touching his arm, "You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation."

Keith grins and leans a little closer, "We wouldn't want that."

"Well a fake reputation is all the man has." Lance smiles in return.

Keith laughs softly again, and Lance looks at him, really looks at him. His purple-blue eyes are wide and shining in the fire light. His whole face opens up when he smiles and he's just so- 

Lance clears his throat, and stands abruptly, "Well I should- I should get some more firewood."

"Hey." Keith calls gently to Lance's retreating back. The man stops and turns around. Keith smiles, "For the record, I like Lance McClain much better than Tailor Sharpshooter."

Lance smiles back, but it's a little sad, "Well, then you'd be the first, but thank you."

Keith smiles softly as Lance disappears into the forest. He feels at ease here, safe even, when Lance is around. He-

"Well!" A voice interrupts his thoughts, "I thought he'd never leave!"

Keith eyes widen and he spins around, "Father?"

"Hello, son."

"But I-I-I don't-" Keith stutters, as his father pulls him into a hug, "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard. I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that." Zarkon replies, patting his hair gently. 

Keith sighs, and it hurts, but he fights through, "Father."

"We're going home, Keith. Now." Zarkon pulls away and grasps Keith's wrist, pulling him as they walk towards the forest. 

"You don't understand!" Keith tugs back, "I've been on this incredible journey... I've seen and learned so many things about the world already! I even met someone."

"The wanted thief? Yes. I'm so proud." Zarkon snarls, "Come on, Keith."

"Father!" Keith snaps and he's dragged toward the forest again, but he pulls and he manages to get his arm back, "Wait. I think- I think he likes me."

"Like you? Please, Keith, that's demented!" Zarkon laughs.

"But father, I-"

"This is why you never should have left!" Zarkon tells him, "Son, this whole romance you've invented just proves you're too naive to be here."

Keith frowns and looks at the ground. 

Zarkon gently grabs a handful of his hair, "Why would be like you? Come on now, really. Look at you, you think that he's impressed?"

Keith swallows hard and wraps his arms around himself. Zarkon ignores the pained expression on his face and drops his hair, " _Don't be a dummy, come with papi. Father knows-_ "

Keith squares his jaw as he thinks about what he and Lance have been through, "No!"

Zarkon arches a brow, then smiles dangerously, "No? Oh. I see how it is! _Keith knows best, Keith's so mature now. Such a clever, grown-up boy_."

Keith flinches as Zarkon pats him on the head, " _Keith knows best! Fine, if you're so sure now, go ahead then, give him this!_ "

Keith gasps as Zarkon pulls of the satchel that he had left hidden in the tower. "How did you-"

Zarkon waves the crown at Keith, " _This is why he's here! Don't let him deceive you! Give it to him, watch, you'll see!_ "

Keith catches the crown as Zarkon throws it to him, "I will!"

" _Trust me, son_ ," Zarkon smirks, " _That's how fast he'll leave you, I won't say I told you so._ "

Keith looks at the crown in his hands and doubt swirls in his chest. 

" _No, Keith knows best! So if he's such a dreamboat, go and put him to the test_!"

Zarkon is heading back toward the forest, and despite himself Keith stumbles after, "No, father, wait!"

" _If he's lying, don't come crying! Father knows best_!" With a whirl of his cloak, Zarkon vanishes into the forest. Keith is breathing hard, looking into the darkness after him, but he can't see anything. 

"So!" Lance calls, "Can I ask you something?"

Keith panics and hides the crown back in the bag, stuffing it under the tree root they've been using as a seat. 

"Is there any chance that I'm going to get super strength in my hand now? Because, I'm not going to lie, that would be awesome." Lance frowns, "Is everything okay?"

Keith forces a smile onto his face, "Oh. Sorry, yes. Just... Lost in thought I guess."

Lance arches a brow at him then shrugs, "I mean cause here's the thing, super human good looks? I've always had them! Born with it! But super human strength? Imagine the possibilities!"

Keith nods along, but can't stop himself from thinking about the hastily hidden satchel and if Lance really will leave him the moment he has the crown back. 

 

* * *

 

Lance wakes up to something dripping on his face. He peeks an eye open to see the horse above him, "Well I hope you're here to apologize!"

Lances screaming wakes Keith. Lance is being dragged away by the horse, "No, no, no, no!"

Keith jumps up and races after them, grabbing Lances hands and pulling him, "Give me him!"

Lance is screaming profanities as the horse clings onto his boot. Keith pulls harder, and the boot slips off Lance's foot. They both go flying backward. 

The horse stalks back toward them and Keith jumps up, blocking the path, "Whoa, whoa! Easy boy, easy."

The horse is ducking, attempting to get around Keith, but Keith throws his arms out wide, "Hey, easy, boy. Easy." The horse slowly starts to calm and Keith smiles, "That's it. Now sit, sit!"

The horse groans but does as he's told. 

"What?!" Lance questions loudly. 

"Now drop the boot. Drop it." 

The horse complies, though he doesn't look too happy about it. 

"Aw," Keith smiles, stepping in closer and gently rubbing the horses nose, "You're such a good boy! Yes, you are. Are you tired from chasing the bad man all over the place?"

The horse nods his head in agreement.

"Excuse me?" Lance gasps. 

"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" Keith hugs the horses neck carefully, "Do they?"

The horse neighs softly and presses in against Keith, who smiles. 

"Oh come on!" Lance exclaims, "He's a bad horse!"

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart." Keith corrects, smiling and petting the horse's nose again. He gently lifts the horses head, and he can see a symbol with the horse's name on his harness. "Isn't that right, Coran?"

Coran neighs loudly in agreement. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Lance groans. Coran glares at Lance, who holds his hands up, eyes wide. 

"Look," Keith ignores Lance and addresses the horse, "Today is kind of the biggest day of my life and I need you not to get him arrested."

Coran sputters as Keith gently pulls Lance up and over to him. 

"Just for 24 hours!" Keith promises, "Then you can chase each other to your hearts content, okay?"

Lance sighs, and he can't believe he's actually doing this, but he holds out his hand. Coran huffs at him. 

Keith smiles, "Also it's my birthday, just so you know."

The horse huffs again, but sets a hoof in Lance's hand, and they shake. Keith smiles at them, but through the trees, he can see the city. His eyes widen and he walks toward it, leaving them behind, so he misses Coran smacking Lance in the stomach with his hoof. 

Keith runs out of the forest and towards the bridge. He stares at the city, at the castle up on the hill, and breathes softly, "Wow!"

Once he's sure Lance and Coran are behind him, he heads off toward the city. Keith enters the gates he looks around with wide eyes. There are people everywhere, and purple banners with bright golden suns hang across the path ways. Linking the builds together are thick vines of green, bursting with flowers. Keith smiles and tries to move further in, only to wince and turn back, his hair is being trampled. Lance is picking up as much of it as he can, but it's not possible for them to carry it everywhere they go. 

Lance looks around and spots some children braiding each other's hair by the fountain. He smiles and whistles to get their attention. The girls look over and he holds up Keith's hair as an offering. The girls giggle and race over to them, bright smiles on their faces. 

Lance stays tucked down against a wall while the children braid Keith's hair, careful not to let any guards see him. A gasp forces him to look over, and his heart stutters in his chest at the sight he's greeted with. 

Keith's hair is braided up thickly, and Lance has no idea what kind of braid it is, but knows it must have taken some real effort on the children's part. They've also woven flowers throughout his hair, and they're beautiful. Keith's golden locks shine in the sun light, barely avoiding brushing the ground as he does a twirl for the children, who giggle and clap. His cheeks are flushed with joy, "Thank you."

Lance can't help but stare, and Coran nudges him from one side while Pidge says softly from the other, "Lover boy."

Lance pushes Coran back and shushes Pidge, just in time too, because Keith darts over to him and grabs his hand, pulling him out and into the festival. 

They visit different stands, Keith staring at the various things there before something new catches his eye and he runs on, his hand never leaving Lance's. 

Lance buys Keith his own little purple flag, with the golden sun in the middle. Keith smiles, brighter than any light, and holds it to his chest. Then he sees children coloring on the ground with chalk and runs over. Lance smiles and follows him. 

Keith draws the most elaborate drawing of the sun, with the purple around it. Only the purple also has people inside it, dancing and laughing, holding hands and kissing. Keith smiles down at his drawing, his arms purple up to his elbows. Lance laughs softly, but can't help the fond feeling in his chest. 

They run off when the guards approach, hiding in a sunken doorway, hands pressed over each other's mouths to stifle their giggles. 

Once the soldiers are gone, Lance takes Keith to the library, where Keith searches through book after book. The smile on his face getting impossibly wider. They glance through star maps, through a world atlas, through science books. 

They leave the library, and come back to the center of the city, where they step into a line to buy something to eat. Keith looks over at a large mosaic. His head tilts slightly as he takes in the image. 

It's of a man, a woman, and a baby. The man has short black hair, with a white forelock and blue eyes. His face is angular, but his smile is welcoming and kind. The woman has long, braided white hair and her eyes are a purple-pink. She too looks kind, and she is beyond beautiful. The baby in their arms has their same pale complexion, and his eyes are a purple-blue mix of his parents. However, the baby has golden hair, unlike either parent. 

Keith steps a little closer to the mosaic and he can hear a small girl say to her brother, as she sets a flower down at the images feet, "This is for the lost prince."

"That's King Shiro and Queen Allura." Lance informs him, glancing over.

Keith nods, and he steps in closer again, looking at the tiling that makes up the baby boy in their arms. 

A group of men with musical instruments walks by, and Keith turns, distracted. He smiles brightly as they begin to play. 

Lance turns around after purchasing their food to find Keith dancing to the music. He shakes his head fondly and smiles. 

Keith grins and reaches out his hand to pull a small child in, they dance together, and Lance thinks it's so cute that he might develop cavities. 

Once the boy is really into it, Keith reaches out and grabs another man, who he pulls into the circle and they dance as well. The man laughs, spinning Keith. Keith grins back and then starts pulling more and more people into the circle, anyone who stands close enough, or even looks remotely interested. Lance isn't sure how he's managing it, but everyone is smiling and looking like they're enjoying themselves. 

Keith holds out a hand for Lance and waves him in. Lance shakes his head, his heart beating too fast in his chest. 

Coran hip checks him towards Keith, but Lance ends up falling toward a woman who laughs and grabs his hand. She pulls him into the dance, and Lance allows himself to have a little fun. 

They're just about to change partners, and Keith reaches for him again, Lance reaches back, but before they can connect they're both caught up by someone else and whisked away from each other. They both share a look, and a shrug. 

The music is picking up as the song gets closer to its ending, and Lance searches for Keith in the crowd of people here. Their eyes meet, and Lance swallows as he realizes that Keith has been searching for him too. Keith smiles and twirls over to Lance, away from his last dance partner, and this time, when they reach out, they connect. 

Keith twirls into Lances arms and Lance has only a second to spin him and dip him down gracefully before the song is over. Everyone claps and they both smile at one another.

"To the boats!" A man calls, and Keith pulls away, excited. 

Lance smiles and gestures for Keith to follow him. They race down a winding path through the city to the harbor, were a small boat is waiting. Keith arches a brow and Lance smiles, gesturing for him to climb inside. Once they're both seated, Lance starts paddling the boat out into the water. 

Coran is watching them sadly from the dock, and Lance smiles a little, "Hey, Coran!"

The bag he throws hits the dock and spills open, apples rolling about. Coran neighs happily, then his eyes narrow. 

"What?" Lance asks, "I bought them!"

Coran nods and leans down to eat one. 

"Well, I bought most of them."

"Where are we going?" Keith asks, turning to Lance. 

"Best day of your life?" Lance smiles gently nudging Pidge from his shoulder and setting her on the side of the boat, "I figured you should have a decent seat."

Lance paddles them out into the bay, where they can see the entire city. Once they find a good spot he lets the boat float there. He glances over at Keith, who looks worried. "You okay?"

"I'm terrified." Keith admits, softly, reaching out to touch the water.

"Why?"

"I've been looking out a window for 18 years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky." Keith looks up at the sky, so dark now, "What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?"

Lance smiles softly, "It will be."

"Mm." Keith smiles a little, but his eyebrows furrow, and he looks over at Lance, "And what if it is? What do I do then?"

"Well that's the good part, I guess." Lance's heart is beating wildly, like it's about to break through his sternum, "You get to go find a new dream."

Keith's face softens, and he really smiles now. They both look away from one another, and up at the sky. Neither realize they're hiding the same blush. 

 

* * *

  

Allura reaches out and gently adjusts her husbands necklace. It's a ceremonial piece, and they had both used to joke about it being so huge and gaudy that it may as well be the sun itself. She wants to bring up the joke now, but when she looks up at Shiro, her breath catches in her throat. 

Shiro's eyes are rimmed with tears, and he blinks when he sees her looking. Though he tries to hide them, all it does it make them fall. Allura closes her eyes and leans into her husbands chest. The pain in her heart spikes, and she can feel tears pricking against her own eyes. 

It's been 18 years now since they lost their son. They do this ceremony every year, but they have no idea if it actually reaches him. If he has any idea that it is for him. If he knows how badly they miss him and want him to come home.

Shiro wraps his arms around her, and Allura realizes that she is crying softly. She reaches up and gently brushes away her tears, then she wipes away her husbands. They have to be strong for each other. They have to trust that their boy will be found. 

Shiro smiles softly at his wife, then he takes her hand. Together they go to the balcony, where their special lantern waits for them. It has the kingdoms insignia on it, the beautiful glowing sun. 

They each take a side, and gently they release the lantern into the air, along with all their prayers for their sons safe return. 

 

* * *

  

Keith takes another flower from Lances open palm and sets it into the water. He smiles as it floats off to join the others. He's about to drop another one, when he sees a light in the reflection of the water, and he jerks his head up to see the first lantern appear in the sky. 

Keith nearly capsizes the boat in his scramble to get toward the end of it, to get up as high as he can. Keith stares at the sky and breathes out softly, " _All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing... Just how blind I've been_."

Thousands of more lanterns rise up to follow the first, and Keith's heart speeds up, his eyes widening at the beautiful sight before him, " _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight, now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here it's all so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be_."

Lanterns rise from the ships in the harbor, and soon the whole sky, Keith's entire field of vision, is filled with their shine. It looks like there are thousands of stars, so close all he has to do is reach out for them, " _And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new._ "

Keith sighs softly, and he feels more happy than he ever has before, like he's finally pieced himself together, " _And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different_..."

Light shines brightly behind him, and Keith turns to see Lance, holding two lanterns in his hands, a soft smile on his face. 

Keith's heart might stop beating all together as he whispers softly, " _Now that I see you_."

Keith sits down opposite Lance and smiles, then he reaches down and pulls out the satchel, "I have something for you too."

Lance stares at it blankly, then looks back up at Keith. 

"I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is," Keith smiles a little wider, "I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

Lance reaches out and gently pushes the bag out of Keith's hands, back to the floor where it belongs, "I'm starting too."

Keith smiles and takes the lantern from Lance, and together they release them up into the sky. 

Lance stares at Keith as he watches the two lanterns rise up in the air and laughs softly, " _All those days chasing down a daydream... All those years living in a blur, all that time never truly seeing things, the way they were_."

Keith is leaning over the side of the boat now, and he grins widely as a lantern with the kingdom's insignia floats toward him. He pushes it back up into the sky, and Lance looks at the way the he glows here in the middle of the bay and whispers softly to himself, " _Now he's here shining in the starlight. Now he's here suddenly I know, if he's here it's crystal clear; I'm where I'm meant to go_."

Lance can't help himself as he reaches out for Keith's hand. Keith looks down at their intertwined fingers and smiles beautifully, moving closer to Lance and reaching for his other hand.

They speak as one, staring at each other, because there isn't anything else they'd rather look at, " _And at last I see the light_."

" _And it's like the fog has lifted_ ," Lance smiles, squeezing Keith's hands. " _And at last I see the light_."

Keith leans in closer, " _And it's like the sky is new_."

Lance gravitates toward him, and nothing else matters as they sing together, " _And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted_..."

" _All at once everything is different, now that I see you_." They're breathing each other's air as they speak these last words, and Keith's eyes slip closed as Lance gently brushes his hair out of his face and cups his cheek, " _Now that I see you_."

Lance is just about to kiss Keith, something he wants more than anything else, when he sees the green light from the shore. He looks over and can see Sendak and Haxus standing there, watching them. His eyes narrow, and they vanish behind some boulders, but he receives the message loud and clear. 

"Is..." Keith eyes open slowly as Lance's hand falls from his cheek, "Is everything okay?"

Keith is glancing from Lance to the shore, and Lance shakes his head, and gathers Keith's hands in his, "Yes, of course. I just-"

Lance frowns, and paddles the boat toward the shore line, Keith is quiet, and looks both worried and confused. Once they hit land, Lance tosses himself out of the boat and grabs the satchel from the floor. "Keith, I'm sorry. Everything is fine. There's just something I have to take care of."

Keith smiles a little, but Lance notices how his hands tighten into fists, "Okay."

Lance smiles, "I'll be right back."

Lance can hear Keith mumble softly to the tittering parrot behind him, "It's okay, Pidge."

The man takes a deep breath and turns around the corner, forcing the biggest grin he can manage on his face. All he has to do is get through this, then he can go back to Keith. 

"Ah! There you are." Lance smiles, "I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated! You know, those side burns are coming in nicely, the purple hair looks good, you really rock it." 

Sendak glares at him from where he's widdling a stick into a point.

Lance clears his throat, "Anyway, I just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split. The crown is all yours. I'll miss ya, but I wish you all the best."

Lance turns around to leave but slams into Haxus, and his heart stops, panic seizing him. Haxus arches a brow, and Sendak speaks from behind him, "Holding out on us again, Tailor?"

Lance whips around, "What?"

"We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown." Sendak stalks toward him, kicking the crown as he does, and now Lance knows he's in trouble, "We want him, instead."

The panic in Lance vanishes as he realizes Sendak means Keith. No one can have Keith, and he'll fight them with everything he has to keep him safe. 

 

* * *

  

Keith holds tightly to the boat, it's been awhile since Lance left, but Keith trusts him. He'll come back. 

A moment later Keith can see someone walking through the fog back towards him and he breathes a sigh of relief and steps forward, calling out, "I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me."

Suddenly the figure divides into two, and Keith backs up, startled. They step from the fog and Keith finds himself looking up at the two men that had chased them earlier. Their smiles are sharp, eyes glowing yellow in the darkness, "He did."

"What?" Keith can't believe it, even with the facts in front of him, "No! He wouldn't."

"Look for yourself." Sendak gestures to the water.

"Lance?" Keith carefully steps around them and looks out. He can see a boat there, and at the helm is Lance. Keith can see the crown in his hand even from here. "Lance!"

"Fair trade." Sendak huffs, reaching out and touching Keith's braid, "A crown for the boy with the magic hair."

Keith turns around to look at them, his heart racing. 

"How much do you think someone would pay?" Haxus smirks, stepping in closer to Keith and pulling out a large sack, "To stay young and healthy forever?"

"No, please! No!" Keith turns and runs. He's smaller than they are, but he doesn't know where he's going. Can he possibly get away? "No!"

As he's running his braided hair gets caught in a fallen tree and he screams, pulling on it to get free, but it won't budge. 

Suddenly there's the sound of a scuffle, and what sounds like two bodies hitting the ground. "Keith?!"

"Father?" Keith whispers, and stops struggling. He moves back towards the piece of shore line he ran from, and now that he's moving back, his hair comes free easily. 

Once he rounds the turn, Keith can see his father, standing over the two other men, who are on the ground unconscious. His father is holding a branch and looks shocked. When he sees Keith, he calls out to him, dropping the branch, "Keith! My son!"

Keith runs toward his father, "Father!"

They collide, and Keith holds onto Zarkon tightly, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Keith shakes his head, then pulls back a little, "Father, how did you find me?"

"I was so worried about you," Zarkon is gently touching Keith's hair, pulling the flowers from the braid, "So I followed you, and I saw them attack you! And- lets go, lets go, before they wake up!"

Zarkon turns and runs into the forest, and Keith is about to follow, but he can't stop himself from looking back out at the water. His eyes find the boat that Lance is on. Lance... How could he just leave? 

Keith presses a hand against his chest, it feels like something inside him is shattering. He can feel the tears gathering in his eyes. Keith turns and looks at his father. Zarkon looks like he's sad for him, and when he holds out his arms, Keith runs to him. "You were right, father. You were right about everything."

"I know, son. I know." Zarkon pats Keith's hair softly.

 

* * *

  

A boat slams against the side of the stone wall and the guards lean over from their post to look down at it. One of the gasps, "Look! The crown!"

Lance wakes up slowly, his head feels groggy and he can taste blood in his mouth. He swipes his tongue across his teeth, glad that they're all still there. Then, everything crashes back down on him, "Keith."

He gasps, struggling against the rope that's holding him to the helm of the ship, "Keith!"

The guards rush the ship, and Lance yells to them, struggling to get free, "No, no! Wait! You don't understand!"

Coran, waiting on a dock a little further down, hears the commotion and looks over to see them dragging Lance away. Lance is struggling against them, trying to get back to the boat, or trying to get to the water. When he screams out, he sounds terrified, "Keith!"

Coran watches them go then stares out at the hazy shore line in the distance, worried for his friend. 

 

* * *

  

Lance paces his cell, like he has done all night. He runs his hands through his hair and balls them into fists. He can't sit still, all he can do is think about Keith. What has happened to him? What did those monsters do to him? Keith is too pure, too good to be around people like that. Lance should have protected him!

Lance grips the bars on the window of his cell and grits his teeth. He has to find a way out of here, he has to do something. 

The door opens, and Lance turns around to see the commander and two other soldiers waiting for him, "Lets get this over with, Sharpshooter."

"Where are we going?" Lance questions, because he can make a plan, he can get away, he can find Keith. 

The commanders face hardens. 

Lance reaches up and presses his fingers against his neck, realization causing panic in his mind, "Oh."

He won't be able to get free, he won't be able to save Keith, because today? Today he's going to die. 

 

* * *

  

"There." Zarkon says softly, plucking the last of the flowers from Keith's hair, "Just like it never happened."

Keith stares down at his hands, he can't bring himself to respond. 

Zarkon stands and heads toward the doorway, "Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup."

It's not his favorite, but his father thinks it is and that should be a comfort, but nothing can comfort Keith right now. He bites hard on the inside of his cheek and doesn't look up. 

Zarkon sighs, "I really did try, Keith. I tried to warn you what was out there! The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it."

After his father closes the curtains that seal off his room and walks away, Keith slowly opens his hands. He gently unfolds the little flag Lance had bought him yesterday. Keith stares down at it, his chest tight. 

"Love you." Pidge sings softly from beside him.

Keith smiles faintly at her then looks back at the cloth in his hands. He sighs and falls back onto his bed, bringing the small piece of fabric up and clutching it to his chest. Keith looks up at his ceiling, staring at all the paintings there. He blinks suddenly, is that-

Keith holds up the little piece of fabric and stares at the sun pattern on it, then he looks back up at the ceiling, then back at the fabric. Keith repeats this motion a few more times before slowly propping himself up with one arm to look more closely at the ceiling. 

As he stares at the paintings there, suddenly he sees it, in one of his drawings, the sun pattern is there. A pattern he didn't even know existed until yesterday, but it's there. Keith's eyes widen and he glances around at the other paintings. More and more suns are hidden inside of his art, hundreds of them in this room alone. 

Keith stands up, staring around his room in shock, in wonder. Then, suddenly, it comes crashing back to him. 

Keith remembers seeing a baby mobile with the sun on it, bright and golden, hanging above him in a crib. He remembers looking over and seeing two hazy figures, one with long white hair, the other with short black hair and a white streak, both smiling, their crowns shining in the light...

Keith remembers the mosaic, exactly how the King and Queen had looked. He remembers the baby, the baby that could have been...

Keith remembers placing the crown on his head, he remembers how right it felt, how it seemed like it was his...

Keith gasps and falls backwards against his desk, barely catching himself before he hits the floor. He brings a hand up to touch his forehead. His mind is spinning, but he's sure, _he's sure_.

 

* * *

 

Lance is being walked down the prison hallway. He knows he's failed, at least in the ways that matter. The one person he didn't want to let down, and he's left their life up to chance. 

Lance glances to the side and sees Sendak and Haxus in their own prison cell. He shakes his head, his eyes narrowing. Lance slams up against his guards, throwing them off of him. He uses all the force he has inside of him, all the pent up rage, all the fear. 

Once they hit the ground, Lance swings his arms around, while jumping up. They're still cuffed, but now he can reach through the cell, which he does. He grabs Haxus by the shirt collar and slams him into the cell bars, growling, "How did you know about him? Tell me, now!"

"It wasn't us!" Haxus groans, "It was the old man!"

"Old man?" Lance frowns a little, then he understands who Haxus means. 

The guards finally get their shit back together and grab Lance. Lance fights them with renewed strength, "No, no! Wait! You don't understand! He's in trouble! Please!"

 

* * *

  

"Keith?" Zarkon asks, "Keith, what's going on up there?"

Keith breathes harshly before slowly exiting his room.

"Are you alright?" Zarkon asks. 

"I'm the lost price." Keith whispers.

Zarkon groans, "Please speak up, Keith. You know how I hate the mumbling."

"I am the lost prince. Aren't I?" Keith asks, his face serious, eyes narrowed, "Did I mumble, father? Or should I even call you that?"

Zarkon's eyes widen, then he laughs, but it's fake, "Oh, Keith. Do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

Zarkon goes to hug Keith, but Keith shoves him away, "It was you! It was all you!"

"Everything I did was to protect you." Zarkon's eyes narrow, and he isn't even pretending he doesn't know what Keith is talking about now. 

Keith snarls at him and shoves past him, walking down the stairs toward the main floor of the tower. He ignores Zarkon saying his name, "I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my powers?"

"Keith!" Zarkon nearly shouts. 

"When I should have been hiding from you!" Keith turns to him, a glare on his face. 

"Where will you go?" Zarkon questions, "He won't be there for you!"

Keith's heart stops beating then picks up double time, "What did you do to him?"

"That criminal?" A vicious smile appears in Zarkon's face, "Is to be hanged for his crimes."

Keith's jaw drops, and he's sure his heart isn't working right, "No!"

"Now, now, it's alright." Zarkon reaches out to gently touch Keith's hair, "All of this is as it should be."

Keith grabs Zarkon's wrist tightly, " **No!** You were wrong about the world. You were wrong about me! And I will never let you use my hair again!"

Zarkon finally manages to yank himself from Keith's grasp, and he stumbles backwards, colliding with the mirror. It shatters to pieces as it hits the ground. 

Keith squares his shoulders and turns away from Zarkon, towards the window. If he's fast, maybe he can make it to Lance. If he explains who he is, and what happened, they'll let Lance go. 

"You want me to be the bad guy?" Zarkon snarls from behind Keith, "Fine. Now I'm the bad guy."

 

* * *

 

Lance is still struggling against the guards, but he has no idea how he's going to get out of this one. 

He glances over, and in a small alcove he sees a little unicorn. He does a double-take, to be sure it's real. It looks, well, it looks like the ones he remembers Lotor from the tavern having. 

Suddenly the doors in the hallway slam closed. The guards whirl around, shocked. The commander stomps up to the door and pounds his fist against it, "What's this? Open up!"

The small window opens and Klaizap peers in, "What's the password?"

"What?" The commander hisses.

"Nope!"

"Open this door!"

Klaizap laughs, "Not even close!"

"You have three seconds!" The commander shrieks. 

"One!" The guard to Lances left vanishes up into the rafters. They both look up to see Hunk there, already tying him up. 

"Two!" The second guard is pulled into the side door that opens suddenly. Lance blinks and realizes that now it's just him and the commander in the hallway. 

"Three-" the commander turns around, and he too realizes that it is just him and Lance in the hall. "What the-"

He's facing Lance so he doesn't see the door open and Thace step inside. The man holds up a frying pan, then smacks the commander on the back of the head with it. 

He hits the ground and Lance grins at Thace, "Frying pans! Who knew right?"

The door behind them is broken down, and Thace drags Lance through the door to their right. They run down the hallway and past Kolivan, who stops the guards. Lance isn't quite sure what sort of mime things he's doing to distract them, but it seems to be working. 

Thace leads him through the castle prison rooms with ease, and Lance should find that more concerning then he does. They burst out into the courtyard, and for a moment Lance thinks they're home free. 

However, guards start spilling down the stairs and Lance shrieks a little, looking around for another way out of here. 

Hunk comes up beside him and nudges his shoulder, "Head down."

Lance copies the movement, "Head down."

"Arms in." Hunk brings his elbows close to his body. 

"Arms in."

"Knees apart."

"Knees apart." Lance frowns, "Knees apart? Why- why do I need to keep my knees apart?"

Before he can get an answer from Hunk, a large weight lands on the back of the cart Lance didn't even realize he was standing on. Lance screams as he flies into the air, but somehow his body manages to stay in the position Hunk had placed him into. 

Lance lands on Coran's back, all the way up on the top of the wall, his scream finally fizzling out as the horse neighs happily at him. 

"Coran? You brought them here?"

The horse nods, he even looks smug about it. 

"Thank you." The horse nods again, and Lance continues, "No really, thank you. I feel like this whole time we've just been misunderstanding each other and we're really just-"

Coran gives him a bored expression and huffs.

"Yeah, you're right. We should go." 

They burst forward just as the door behind them swings open and guards behind to spill onto the wall. Arrows fly past Lances's head, but Coran weaves them through expertly. 

More guards are coming from the opposite side, but Coran doesn't slow down. In fact, the horse speeds up. "Coran," Lance warns, "Coran!"

Coran leaps from the wall and over the building beside the castle, sliding down the roof and landing on the ground below. Lance is shocked, but Coran instantly takes off running, tearing through the city. They get out to the bridge that connects the town with the forest, and Lance leans down to the speak to the horse, "Alright, buddy. Let's see how fast you can run."

Coran picks up speed and they sprint through the first, weaving between the trees, and leaping over anything blocking their path. Lance is surprised for a moment that he remembers the way, then realizes he isn't, of course he remembers. How could he ever forget?

They burst into the clearing and Lance stumbles from Coran's back, running to the tower. The sky is dark here, like its about to rain, "Keith! Keith!" He calls, "Let down your hair!"

There's no response, and Lance doesn't have his arrows, but he doesn't care. He grips onto the bricks, willing to climb the tower with his hands. 

Suddenly he hears the window open, and Keith's brilliant golden hair flies from the window down to him. He smiles widely, Keith is okay! 

Lance climbs up his hair, stronger than any rope, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Everything is going to be okay. Lance pulls himself through the window, knocking into the wall as he stumbles into the room, "Keith, I thought I'd never see you again-" 

His eyes widen as he takes in the sight of Keith chained to the floor. A cloth is tied around his face tightly, gagging him. His eyes are rimmed with red, like he's been crying, and purple bruises mar the pale skin on his arms. He's struggling hard against the chain holding him down, eyes wide, desperately trying to speak to Lance. 

Before Lance can understand what's happening, he feels the sharp tip of a blade slide into his side. He groans loudly as it digs in deep, and it's twisted once it's buried inside. Lance falls to the floor as it pulls back out, and he can feel blood instantly pour from the wound. 

Lance can hear Keith screaming for him through his gag, and he covers the stab wound with his hands, trying to stop the bleeding. 

"Now look what you've done, Keith." A dangerous voice says from above Lance, "Oh don't worry, son. Our secret will die with him."

Lance groans, the hand on his wound isn't helping much, blood is still pooling around him. He reaches out towards Keith, his vision already a little blurry.

"And as for us?" Zarkon laughs, moving to grab the chains holding Keith, "We are going where no one will ever find you again!"

Keith pulls against Zarkon, trying to get closer to Lance. He can save him, he can.

Zarkon is much stronger though, and he pulls Keith back towards the secret passage in the floor, Keith struggles, but is no match bound as he is. 

"Bitch!" Pidge screeches, swooping toward Zarkon and pecking at his face furiously. 

Zarkon growls and swats her from the air, knocking her across the room and onto the floor, where she titters weakly. 

"Keith, really!" Zarkon yanks him closer, "Enough already! Stop fighting me!"

Keith struggles and manages to gain some distance, his gag falling off his face, "No! I won't stop! For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!"

Zarkon bares his teeth at Keith, pulling tighter on the chains.

"But," Keith breathes harshly, "If you let me save him, I will go with you."

"No." Lance gasps, reaching out again, bathed in the red of his own blood, "Keith, no."

"I'll never run. I'll never try to escape," Keith promises, he's desperate now. He doesn't know how much time Lance has left, "Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together. Forever. Just like you want! Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want. Just let me heal him."

Zarkon narrows his eyes, then slowly nods his head. He binds Lance to to the staircase with the chains before letting Keith out of his. 

Keith scrambles to get to him, "La-Lance!"

Lance coughs wetly, his hands pressed against his wound. Keith gently moves his hand aside and his heart flutters painfully at the sight of the injury. 

"God. I am so sorry. Everything is going to be okay though." He grabs a handful of his hair and brings it toward Lance. 

Lance gently pushes him back, "No, Keith."

"I promise!" Keith pleads, "You have to trust me, come on."

"No." Lance winces, looking up at him, "I can't let you do this."

Keith can feel the tears in his eyes, "And I can't let you die."

"But if you do this, then you will die."

Keith smiles weakly and gently presses his fingertips to Lances cheek, "Hey. It's going to be alright."

Lance stares up at him, and can't help but smile back, leaning slightly into Keith's touch.

Keith is about to start the song with Lance speaks, "Keith? Wait."

Keith looks back up at Lance. Lance smiles again, softly, and reaches up to gently brush Keith's hair from his face. There's blood on his hand, but Keith doesn't care. Lance gently runs his fingers through Keith's hair, then suddenly he grabs it in one bunch. Before Keith can realize what's happening, Lance brings his other hand up, and with a broke piece of mirror that has been left sitting on the floor, Lance slices through Keith's hair. 

"Lance!?" Keith questions, startled. He reaches up and touches his hair, now shoulder length. "What did you do?!"

"No!" Zarkon screams from the other side of the tower. 

Keith clutches at the cut off part of his hair on the ground, watches as the golden strands start to fizzle to black. 

"No!" Zarkon scoops up the hair too, but it's turning black much too rapidly, "What have you done?! What have you done?!"

Keith stares as Zarkon shrivels with age before him. His hair turns white and his skin wrinkles, his body shrinking in on itself. Zarkon screams and runs to the broken mirror on the ground. 

"No! No!" Zarkon pulls the hood of his cloak over his face, screaming as he stands, in some kind of strange agony. Keith watches him in horror as he nears the window. 

Pidge sees him getting closer, and once he's nearly there, she flies at him with all her strength, hitting his chest hard enough to knock him off balance. 

Zarkon falls backwards, out the window, screaming. Keith isn't sure if he should reach for him or not. His screams stop before he even hits the forest floor. 

Breathing hard, Keith finally looks away from the window and back at Lance, who has collapsed on the floor, his eyes closed. 

Keith pulls his head into his lap, "No, no, no, no. Lance? Lance!"

Lance coughs softly, his eyelids barely fluttering open. 

"Look at me!" Keith begs, "I'm right here. Don't go, please stay with me."

Keith grabs Lance's hand and presses it to his now black hair, he's nearly crying, " _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_ -"

"Keith," Lance breathes softly, his hands coming up to cup Keith's cheek.

"What?" Keith looks down at him, fighting to keep the tears at bay. 

Lance smiles, faintly, weakly, and whispers, "You were my new dream."

Keith is crying when he replies, "And you were mine."

Lance's eyes slip closed, and Keith stares at him as his chest stops rising, as his breath stops coming. Lance's hand slowly drops from Keith's face and hits the floor with a thud. 

The tears fall freely now as Keith cradles his face, whispering softly, " _Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design, save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine_."

Keith presses his forehead against Lance's, a tear dropping down and falling on the other man's cheek. Keith lets his eyes close as he cries. 

A bright light shines near him, and Keith's eyes open. He turns his head and looks down at Lance's side, where the wound is. A light, shining as bright as the sun, as bright as his hair once did, glows from the wound. Keith watches as it grows, consuming the room, spreading in all directions before opening up like a flower. 

Slowly, the light dims, and as Keith watches it fade, Lance stirs in his arms, "Keith...?"

Keith gasps, "Lance?"

Lance squints up at him, breathing softly, "Did I ever tell you I have a thing for dark haired men?"

Keith laughs, his chest filling with happiness, "Lance!"

Keith throws himself into Lance's arms, and Lance catches him easily, wrapping his arms tightly around Keith's middle and holding him close, breathing him in. Keith laughs into his neck, more tears finding their way past his eyes. 

Slowly they pull apart and look at one another. Lance is okay, and he's here, with Keith. He came all this way to be here, not for some crown, but for Keith himself. Keith smiles widely and grips onto the collar of Lance's jacket, pulling him in. Their lips meet easily, slotted together perfectly, just like they should be. Lance's hands pull Keith in closer, like he can't stand to have even an inch of space separating them. 

They kiss, passionately, and Keith knows that they'll spend the rest of their lives doing everything else exactly like this. 

 

* * *

 

King Shiro and Queen Allura are together in the study, looking over books, when the guard bursts in. His face is open and shocked. 

The two look up at him, confused. 

"The- the prince." The guard manages to stutter. 

They share a look of shock, because he can't be serious, can he?

The guard simply nods his head and gestures for them to go.

They drop the books and race out of the room, down the hall and out towards the balcony that over looks the kingdom. Just before they reach the door, they pause, looking at one another. 

Shiro takes a deep breath and grabs his wife's hand. Together they push the doors open. 

Outside, stand two men. They're holding hands, looking down at the grounds below.  They turn when the doors open. The shorter man has on tight black pants, and a flowing purple tunic, his hair is black, and rests just passed his shoulders. It's cut unevenly, so some of it is a bit shorter in front. It doesn't look bad though, in fact, it suits him. His face is pale, and his eyes a startling purple-blue, they stare towards the King and Queen in wonder.

The man beside him is taller, more lanky. His clothing is wrinkled, like it was washed hastily. There's a cut down the side of the fabric of his green jacket, and when he moves they can see that the tear is in his grey under shirt as well. His hair is brown and short, but hangs slightly in his face. His skin is dark and his eyes are bright ocean blue. 

Slowly, the taller man pushes the other closer. King Shiro and Queen Allura step onto the balcony, moving in closer to the boy. 

Once she's close enough, Allura reaches out, softly touching her finger tips to her son's cheek. She laughs softly, tears filling her eyes. Keith steps in closer to her, tears in his eyes as well.  
Allura wraps her arms around him and pulls him in close, hugging him to her tightly. Keith wraps his arms around his mother, pressing his face into her shoulder. 

He glances up to see his father, his real father, Shiro looking down at the two of them. He's smiling, and he's crying too. Shiro wraps his arms around them both and together, the three of them sink to the ground on the balcony. 

Lance watches them, smiling softly. He can hardly believe that he's part of what made this possible. 

Allura looks up at him and holds her hand out, Lance smiles a little wider and takes it. Before he realizes what's happening, she pulls him down into their hug, into their family. 

 

* * *

 

"Well!" Lance smiles, leaning away from the children, "You can imagine what happened next."

"Tell us, Lance!" One little girl cries.

Lance smiles, "The kingdom rejoiced! For their lost prince had returned. The party lasted for an entire week, and honestly? I don't remember most of it."

The children laugh, pressing their small hands to their mouths. 

"Dreams came true all over the place" Lance exclaims, "Remember Hunk? He went on the be the most famous chef in the world, if you can believe it. And Thace? Well, he eventually found true love."

The girls all coo softly at that.

"As for Kolivan, the mime? I assume he's happy. He's never told me otherwise."

Laughter breaks out among the children at Lance's joke. 

"Thanks to Coran, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost over night. As did most of the apples."

One of the kids seems to be about to question him, so Lance hurries on, "Pidge? She never changed."

They all laugh about that, even Lance. 

"At last, Keith was home, and he finally had a real family. He was a prince worth waiting for. Beloved by all, he lead his kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that his parents did before him."

"What about you?" An impatient child asks.

Lance smirks, "And as for me, I started going by Lance again. I gave up thieving and basically turned it all around. But I know what the big question is."

The children all lean in close to Lance, holding their breath.

"Did Keith and I ever get married?" Lance smiles, "Well, I'm pleased to tell you, that after years and years of asking and asking... I finally said yes."

Keith huffs a laugh and moves beside his husband, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Lance."

Lance looks away from the children and up at Keith, still as beautiful as the day he first saw him. The crown of jewels decorating his dark hair, "Alright, I asked him."

Keith looks out at the children, "And we're living happily ever after."

Lance reaches up and sets his hand on top of Keith's, smiling widely, "Yes. We are."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank everyone in my Voltron group chat for encouraging me while I was writing this! You guys made the 20 or so hours this took bearable. I really hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave kudos and comments if you want! Thank you!


End file.
